smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Where The Wind Carries You/Part 1
It was a day in the Smurf Village following a hurricane that had swept into the forest, causing some level of damage but not anything that required major fixes. The village looked like a mess when the Smurfs got up that morning to see what effect the storm had, and as much as they didn't like the idea of having to clean up after a storm, the Smurfs immediately sprang forth into action to start the cleanup and repair work. Empath went throughout the village to observe and inspect the work that was taking place after the hurricane, with Polaris Psyche walking beside him. "It looks like we came through this hurricane with hardly a problem, Polaris," Empath said. "We should have everything back to normal within a day." "It is quite fortunate that the village has survived with minimal damage, given the construction materials for your residences, Empath," Polaris said. "Perhaps a remodeling to use materials and design features similar to those for the construction of Psychelia would be something to discuss with Papa Smurf and your fellow Smurfs." "This smurf appreciates your ideas, Polaris, but this smurf feels that the other Smurfs would not be interested in turning the Smurf Village into yet another Psychelia as far as form and function," Empath said. "But wouldn't that make a whole lot more sense to do so if the Smurf Village wishes to survive more storms like this in the future?" Polaris asked. "This one does not understand why apart from camouflaging it from humans that the village must be constructed to resemble mushrooms." "It's simply because mushrooms are a part of Smurf culture, Polaris, that we just can't call ourselves Smurfs without them being part of what we eat and what we use for shelter," Empath said. "It's our connection to the world that we live in in the forest that make us as Smurfs feel like we belong here among the animals that also call this forest their home." "That is a concept that this one is finding difficulty trying to integrate into this one's thinking, Empath," Polaris said. "This one still finds his identity being connected to the world of Psychelia and its creator, the Psyche Master, who believes that we can be the masters of our world and that nature is something that must be brought under our dominion as masters." "That's what makes this smurf feel so out of place living in that kind of world, Polaris," Empath said. "Everything in Psychelia just feels so cold and impersonal, like it really isn't connected to its surrounding world." "Nevertheless, it may be worth the consideration of your people to construct such a city that would withstand the various elements that would beset it, Empath," Polaris said. "This one would not want to see the day in which the Smurfs do not have a village that they could permanently remain settled in." "Neither would this smurf, Polaris, but all the same, this smurf would rather not have the Smurf Village turn into another Psychelia," Empath said. They soon appeared outside Tapper's Tavern, where its proprietor was busy doing cleanup and repair work around the premises. "Smurf o' the morning to you, lads," Tapper greeted. "I see that the village has fared well for the storm that has smurfed through the forest last night, has it not?" "This smurf can see how fortunate we are in surviving through the hurricane, Tapper," Empath said. "How are things looking inside your tavern?" "Oh, just some broken mugs and a few fallen pictures and some mementos and family heirlooms that are in need of repair, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. "But overall, it should be smurfing back in business very soon. I wager that your house hasn't smurfed much worse for wear for the both of you." "Things inside our residence have remained stable for the most part, fellow Tapper, which this one appreciates your concern about," Polaris said. "This one senses that you have a story to tell about a storm like this in which you were in a rather dire situation with your fellow Smurfs." "Indeed I have, my good Polaris, indeed I have," Tapper said. "You know my fellow Smurf Lazy was a major part of that story, and you know how he normally is when it comes to work, even during preparations of storms like this." "This one is very aware that Lazy Smurf is not inherently productive in his work with his fellow Smurfs, that most of the time he would rather be sleeping than doing any work," Polaris said. "Aye, and that's something that I'm always praying to the Almighty about, Polaris," Tapper said. "Nonetheless, he is a very important part of the story, which I would be happy to tell you and Empath all about, since this happened about two years before Empath smurfed home for good. Some of the details of this story were provided to me from Lazy himself and also from Narrator, but anyway here is how it happened..." ----- As Tapper's story began, Empath and Polaris both saw in his recollections the village preparing for a hurricane similar to the one they have just recently survived through. Hefty was with Painter helping to seal up the shutters of his house's windows, and Handy was with Smurfette helping to protect her garden with a wooden box to place down over it. "Great Smurfness, Handy, do you think Tracker is right that a hurricane is coming?" Smurfette asked as she watered her garden before Handy lowered the box over it. "If Tracker Smurf told me that the animals told him a hurricane is coming, then a hurricane is coming," Handy said as he lowered the box using his crane. Meanwhile, Tracker was with a family of birds, trying to secure its nest with some rope to make sure they don't get blown away with their home. "Okay, Mrs. Sparrow, now pull," Tracker said. The mother sparrow pulled on the rope at the same time that Tracker was pulling on it to make sure it was tied tightly to the branches. "There you are," Tracker said. "It's a good thing Weaver smurfed me enough rope to make sure your home won't get lost in the storm." The birds chirped gratefully for Tracker's assistance in protecting them. "My pleasure, my fellow friends," Tracker said, before he started hearing a rumbling in the distance and saw clouds advancing toward them overheard. "You're right that this hurricane can't be a few hours away, Mrs. Sparrow." Back in the village, Handy was watching Greedy caulking up the windows of his house. "Gosh, Greedy, that caulking smurfs just like vanilla icing," Handy commented. "Vanilla icing? Don't be silly, Handy," Greedy said, as they both shared a laugh together. Then after Handy walked away from Greedy's house, the village cook took a lick of the caulking to taste it. "It's actually butter pecan," he said to himself. Handy then approached Vanity's house, which was boarded up for the coming storm. "Don't worry, my precious darlings, you'll be perfectly safe," he heard Vanity say from inside his house. Handy knocked on the door. "Everything smurfed nice and secure in there, Vanity?" Handy asked. "Absosmurfly, Handy," Vanity called out. He was looking at all the mirrors inside his house. "Oh, Daddy won't let anything happen to his precious babies, now won't he? Because Daddy loves his babies, doesn't he?" Handy listened to Vanity speak to all his mirrors and kiss them to make sure they are all safe. He wasn't sure what to think about Vanity's obsessive concern for his mirrors, but he checked Vanity's house down as being secure on his checklist. He then moved on to the harbor where the S.S. Smurf II was being docked. Dreamy was there with a crew of Smurfs working together to make sure the ship was secure in the harbor. "Batten down the hatches! Lower the mainsails!" Dreamy called out to his crew. "Stow that rigging, mates! Tie all those stern lines! We're in for a bit of a flow!" Hefty pulled on a rope tied to a stake driven deep in the ground to make sure it was nice and tight. "Hurry, mates, hurry!" Dreamy called out. "Are you just about finished, Dreamy?" Handy asked as he was standing before the S.S. Smurf II. "Aye, aye, Handy," Dreamy said. "Everything will be shipshape in no time." Handy marked down the S.S. Smurf II as being secure on his checklist. "I love the way that sailors talk," he said to himself as he moved on from the harbor back into the village. "Has anyone seen Lazy?" he asked the Smurfs who were busy trying to secure the village well. "I saw him over at the village windmill, Handy," Brainy said, as he was so distracted to answer Handy's question that he let go of the cover he and Clumsy were going to put over the well. Clumsy fell with the cover down into the well and sprayed Brainy's face with water as soon as he reached the bottom. "Thanks, Brainy, I'll go and check the windmill," Handy said as he headed in that direction. He called out Lazy's name as soon as he entered the windmill and started looking for him, but he couldn't see him anywhere that he looked. And then he heard snoring coming from outside the windmill. Handy looked out from a door near the top of the mill and saw Lazy resting on one of the sails. "Lazy!" Handy shouted, grabbing him from the sail he was resting on. Lazy woke up and found himself standing next to Handy. "Oh, hi, Handy...what's smurfing on?" "Lazy, Miller asked you to secure the windmill because there's a hurricane coming," Handy said sternly. "Oh, right...hurricane...secure the windmill...I got ya, Handy," Lazy said as he laid himself back down to sleep. Handy got a bucket of water to throw onto Lazy to wake him up again. "Lazy, this is no time to be resting! Now shutter all the windows, bar all the doors, and hurry! And the most important of all, make sure that you smurf down this machinery good and smurf, because if the sails should ever smurf loose, who knows what could happen. And whatever you do, don't fall asleep! This could be a matter of life and smurf!" "I won't let you or Miller down, Handy, I promise!" Lazy said, sounding more alert. "Attasmurf, Lazy," Handy said, sounding pleased. "I'll smurf back on you later." After Handy left the windmill, Lazy found himself going back to sleep again, but he didn't rest for long before he remembered how important it was to shut down the windmill's machinery. "Oh, I can't smurf to sleep on the job," he said, getting up from his resting place to throw all the switches he could to shut down the machinery. "This could be a matter of life and smurf." But there was one switch that was out of his reach. He leaped up as high as he could to try throwing the switch, but he just wasn't high enough. He saw a ladder nearby and raced over to grab it, but after he climbed it and tried to throw the switch, he found that it was jammed to the point where it ended up breaking off. Lazy was thrown off the ladder after pulling so hard on the switch that it broke off, landing beneath one of the mechanical arms that bonked him on the head and caused him to become unconscious. ----- The wind started to pick up and the waves of the sea started getting higher as the hurricane came closer and closer inland. The animals of the forest scurried for safety into their holes and dens to escape the fierceness of the storm that was coming. Back in the village, Handy was with Papa Smurf, making sure everything on the checklist was marked off. "Everything in the village so far is secured, Papa Smurf," Handy reported. "Brainy and Clumsy are still trying to secure the well, but they should have it secured soon enough." "That leaves only the windmill," Papa Smurf said. "It should be secured by now, Papa Smurf," Handy said. "I smurfed Lazy in charge of that." "Lazy? You allowed Lazy to batten down the windmill?" Brainy said as he approached both Handy and Papa Smurf. "Well, how else will he ever learn how to be responsible, Brainy?" Handy asked. "Besides, he wouldn't let us down when it's a matter of life and smurf." "Mark my smurfs, Handy Smurf, Lazy will never learn to be responsible for anything important," Brainy said. "How many times do we have to smurf him to do something before he actually does it? How many times does he just smurf on the job and leave other Smurfs having to smurf his end? It's only a wonder that Papa Smurf even tolerates such behavior smurfing from him when..." "Brainy Smurf, every one of us here has their own faults, including me," Papa Smurf said. "Just because you know better than your fellow Smurfs doesn't make you perfect. What matters is that we smurf the same care for each other despite our own faults." "Oh, sure, Papa Smurf...I understand that completely," Brainy said. "Well, if you two will excuse me, I have to make sure that the windmill is shut down," Handy said as he left Brainy and Papa Smurf. As Handy approached the windmill, Miller intercepted him. "Handy, why haven't you got the windmill smurfed down yet?" he asked, sounding worried. "I smurfed Lazy in charge of smurfing that job, Miller," Handy said. "Why are you so worried?" "Take a smurf at the windmill and you tell me," Miller said, pointing to the windmill sails still moving. "Oh no!" Handy said. He quickly went inside the windmill calling for Lazy and found him still lying on one of the big cogs. "Lazy, what have you done? What have you done?" he cried out, shaking him awake. Lazy looked at Handy feeling rather groggy. "Handy? What happened? I was trying to..." "Trying to what?" Handy scolded. "You told me that you wouldn't smurf off to sleep! You told me that you wouldn't let me down! Now I have to get some Smurfs in here to smurf the job that you wouldn't smurf and fast!" As Handy went out to get some Smurfs to help shut down the windmill, Lazy felt a bump on the back of his head. He wanted to tell Handy so much that he wasn't trying to fail him, but Handy wasn't at the point of listening to him...not when there was a hurricane coming. ----- Hefty and Tapper were both working together to secure equipment in the Smurf Village to keep it from being blown away when they heard Handy coming. "Hefty! Tapper! I need your help at the windmill!" he called out. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my fellow Hefty, this sounds urgent," Tapper said. "We might as well smurf Handy a hand with the windmill, Tapper," Hefty said as they both went to join Handy. Smurfette and Duncan McSmurf were both pounding stakes in the ground to secure the box placed over her garden when Handy came. "Smurfette! Smurfette! We need your help at the windmill! Lazy fell asleep!" he called out. "Oh dear," Smurfette moaned. "Duncan, I've got to help him!" "Don't worry about your garden, lassie," Duncan said. "You go help your friends while I make sure this gets smurfed down good and tight." Brainy and Clumsy were still struggling with trying to get the cover over the well when Handy and the Smurfs he gathered passed by them. "Brainy! I need your help and fast!" Handy called out. Brainy let go of the cover, leaving Clumsy to fall down into the well again, and joined the other four Smurfs. "Handy, what's going on?" Brainy asked as he followed along. "It's the windmill, Brainy," Handy called out. "We have to smurf it down before the storm smurfs it to pieces!" "Oh, I knew that Lazy wasn't going to be up to the task of smurfing down the windmill by himself, Handy Smurf...I just knew it!" Brainy said. "Let's just worry about smurfing down the windmill first, and then we can worry about blaming anybody for this later," Tapper suggested as the five Smurfs entered the windmill. The wind got stronger and stronger as the hurricane came closer and closer inland, making the windmill's sails spin even faster. Lazy was staggering around, trying to recover from the bump on his head, while his fellow Smurfs were busy trying to secure the windmill. "Smurfette! The windows!" Handy called out. "Brainy, Tapper! The doors! Hefty! Help me with the machinery!" Smurfette got to each of the windows and bolted them closed. "There!" Brainy and Tapper worked together to close the doors, struggling against the fierce wind. Soon they both got the doors closed, with Brainy pulling as hard as he could to keep them closed. "Hurry, Tapper, the important thing is to get the job done," Brainy said as Tapper carried over the beam to bolt the doors closed. Tapper dropped the beam into its holders, causing Brainy to scream as the beam pinched his fingers. "Sorry about that, Brainy," he said as Brainy removed his hands from the holders. Meanwhile, the other Smurfs were dealing with the fierceness of the storm as the hurricane was blowing around things, causing ropes holding down things to snap, and making things made of breakable materials inside every Smurf's house to shake. Papa Smurf was with Baby Smurf inside his laboratory, trying to calm down the infant's crying while trying to keep his vials, tubes, and bottles from shattering. Vanity was trying to keep his mirrors from shattering inside his own house, and Slugger was busy minding Tapper's Tavern, trying to keep the glass mugs and Tapper's precious family heirlooms from breaking. "Well, this storm is rough, but what's really rough is not having any topping for this pudding," Greedy said as he was hiding underneath the table in his kitchen to eat his pudding. Suddenly Clumsy came flying out of the well that he fell into and crash-landed through the roof of Greedy's house, right on top of his pudding. "Uh, hi, Greedy," Clumsy said. "Clumsy Smurf," Greedy said with some restrained anger. "You're not quite what I had in mind for a topping." Inside the windmill, Handy and Hefty were both struggling with a giant wrench. "Hefty, we've got to stop this axle! It's out of control!" Handy said. "I know, Handy, I know!" Hefty said. "This is one of the times that I wish Gutsy and Tuffy were in here with me." "Handy, Hefty, do any of you need my help?" Lazy asked as he approached the two Smurfs struggling with the wrench. "No, Lazy," Handy said angrily. "This is your fault that we're in this mess!" "But I didn't mean to, Handy," Lazy said apologetically. "Honestly, I didn't..." "Not now, Lazy, we've got work to do," Handy said. And Lazy just simply stood there crying, realizing that Handy wasn't going to listen. Meanwhile, Brainy was struggling with another set of doors, and the wind was making one of the doors open and close, constantly hitting Brainy as he was trying to keep it closed. Tapper was carrying another beam, hoping to get the other set of doors bolted and closed. "Hurry, Tapper, we need to smurf this door..." Suddenly the door was ripped from its hinges and blown straight into the machinery room, where friction from the spinning axle was causing the head of the giant wrench to heat up. It destroyed part of the machinery as well as the giant wrench. "Handy, Hefty, are you all right?" Smurfette asked as the other Smurfs joined around them. "We're all right, Smurfette, but there's no way to stop the sails now," Handy said. Suddenly they could feel themselves being lifted off the ground as the wind now pulled the windmill straight up from the ground and being carried away, rising higher and higher as they are being taken away from the village, the windmill sails acting as propellers to lift them airborne. Papa Smurf saw the shutters of one of his windows being ripped away by the winds, and as he looked out into the storm he saw that the windmill was being carried away. "Amazing, simply amazing," he said to himself. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Where The Wind Carries You chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles